Revenge is Sweet
Revenge is Sweet is episode 4 of Series 7. Synopsis When government food advisor George Monoblot is fired after protesting the dangers of a revolutionary sugar substitute, Cupodium, he seeks revenge and enlists the help of President Carlotta of Cartania. They put a new substance, Cupodium Triple X, into cupcakes, which are selling by the millions. The first stage of the compound is happiness. However, the second is rage. Dan and Aneshia are captured by Carlotta, so it is up to Keri to get the antidote. She tells George Monoblot that Carlotta is double crossing him and together they release the antidote into the rain. Meanwhile, Mr Flatley becomes happy and proposes to Mrs King. As he enters the second stage, rage, she enters the first. During the climax of the episode, Mrs King, Lady J, Roly, and the Saint Hearts students dance in school entrance. Trivia *References to the spy genre. **”Green Finger” -- The title is a reference to the James Bond novel and film “Goldfinger”. **”Mission: Incredible” ***“Spy Game” -- in “What, Micah Worry?” Micah Simms must expose a traitor who is a friend of the United States president. ***The title is a reference to “Mission: Impossible”. ***The theft is similiar to the first “Mission: Impossible” film and several of the “Mission: Impossible” series episodes. ***The method used to expose Janus as a KORPS agent is similiar to the storylines seen in “Mission: Impossible” when the Impossible Missions Force needed to convince someone that a trusted advisor had changed loyalties. ****“Gitano” ****“Operation Heart” ****“The Train” ****“The Vault” **”Moontaker” -- The title is a reference to the James Bond novel and film “Moonraker” **”Mrs King - License to Spy” -- The title is a reference to a license to kill. **”Old School” -- The episode is a parody of 1960’s spy films. **”Revenge is Sweet” ***The mission to steal the antidote is similiar to “Mission: Impossible”, where the team would have been disavowed if caught. ***In “Mission: Impossible II” Hunt destroys the virus and retrieves the antidote. Both storylines involve increasing the price of a chemical. **”The Others” -- James Blond is parody of James Bond **”We Need to Talk About KORTEX” -- Stella Knight is seen reading the James Bond novel “The Spy Who Loved Me”. *An artifical food is central to the storyline. **"Fit to Wurst" **"Revenge is Sweet" *First episode of the series where KORPS have not been involved. *This episode opened similarly to "The Mayze", with someone being dragged on-screen. *The title refers to the fact that George Monoblot's revenge scheme is based on a sweet food. *In this episode George Monoblot wears a ceremonial robe and head scarf similar to the Grand Master's. *During a news report with Monoblot, one of the captions read "Derren Beige signs book deal", linking to the previous episode, "The Man Who Drew Tomorrow". *Another caption reads, "Water-polo match cancelled due to rain", foreshadowing the ending of the episode where Keri Summers used the rain to dilute the Cupodium XXX Antidote. *Cupodium XXX is a parody of: Cupid, XXX, and Triple X. Gallery Face Scanner.jpg Cupodium Antidote.jpg Cupodium XXX Contaminating Cupodium.jpg Mission Briefing.jpg Monoblot_and_President_Carloto.jpg Cupcakes.jpg Mrs_King_Teaching.jpg Mrs_King_in_Revenge_is_Sweet.jpg 7.4.jpg Spy_Cam.jpg Tom_and_Frank.jpg Cupodium_Test.jpg Cupodium_XXX_Test.jpg PM.jpg Call_The_PM.jpg Mr_Flatley_With_Cupcake.jpg Monoblot.jpg President_Carloto.jpg Stella_In_Revenge_Is_Sweet.jpg Keri_In_Revenge_Is_Sweet.jpg SE7EP04.jpg Videos M.I. High - Sneak Peak - Episode 4 MI High - Series 7 - Episode 4 - Revenge is Sweet Category:Series 7